1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a variable lighting apparatus that changes a lighting environment based on various conditions, and more particularly, to a variable lighting apparatus that readily changes a light angle, a light direction, an amount of light, and the like based on a connection posture with a supporting device that provides power.
2. Description of the Related Art
A lighting device is installed in indoor space or outdoor space to brighten a dark environment. The lighting device may be classified as a fixed type that is fixed at a predetermined location in an indoor space or an outdoor space, such as a street light, a ceiling light, and a wall light, and as a non-fixed type a location of which is adjusted by a user, such as a desk lamp and the like.
The lighting device may be classified into various types, based on an intended purpose, including lightings for indoor spaces or outdoor spaces, sub-lightings having a relatively low illumination, such as a mood lamp and the like, downlights for a predetermined space such as a kitchen, an entrance, and a porch.
The lighting device is manufactured for a predetermined purpose and the purpose can not be changed while the lighting device is in use. That is, the lighting device is manufactured for one purpose and thus, may not be able to be used for another purpose. Therefore, there is a need of a lighting device adaptable for various purposes.